


Made In China

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dolls, Hatsune Miku - Freeform, Iggychu if you squint, Middle School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Alfred and Kiku fight over a Hatsune Miku doll.





	Made In China

If there was something that Kiku and Alfred loved more than anything it the world, it was definitely Hatsune Miku. She was so cool and pretty!! Kiku had a bunch of plushies of her and Alfred had some action figures. They’d even managed to go to one of her concerts. She was such an idol to them.   
  
So one day, when Kiku got a new doll of her in the mail, they both had to play with her. Kiku promised not to open it until Alfred came over after school, and he waited like the good little kid he was. When Alfred was dropped off by his dad, he immediately ran to Kiku’s room. “Keeks, I’m here!!” he announced, “Where is she?”   
  
Kiku turned to smile at him, holding up the box. “Here!! Come help me open the box, Alfie.”   
  
He didn’t need anymore prompting so he ran over and kneeled next to his friend. He took the box from Kiku and helped him open it. Alfred took her out and ran her fake hair through his fingers. “Ah, her hair is so soft!” he exclaimed.   
  
“Let me feel,” Kiku requested, reaching over to touch her hair, but Alfred took her out of his reach. “Hey!”   
  
“I was playing with her first,” he replied, turning so his back was turned to the brunette.   
  
“But she’s my doll!” Kiku protested still, reaching around Alfred to grab the doll. He took hold of it between his fingers, trying to pull it out of Alfred’s grasp.   
  
They ended up pulling on her so hard that her head popped off. Alfred screamed and Kiku stayed quiet. Then, just as Alfred’s dad and Kiku’s cousin came in to see what happened, they both burst into tears, the head in Kiku’s hand, body in Alfred’s.   
  
“What’s going on in here?” Alfred’s dad, Arthur, demanded, staring between the two.   
  
Neither could get the words out to explain what had happened. Kiku’s cousin, Yao, shot a little glare at Arthur and went to go comfort the boys.   
  
“Kiku, Alfred, what is wrong?” he asked, kneeling down and pulling the boys into a warm hug. Alfred just kind of held up the body of the doll, still crying, but now into Yao’s shoulder. “Oh...” He glanced helplessly back at Arthur.   
  
Arthur came over and took the box from the floor. He turned it over in his hands, reading it. “Oh, boys, this is just a cheap toy made in China- nothing to cry over!”   
  
“H-huh?” Kiku sniffed, looking over at his friend’s dad.   
  
“I can just order you another one online,” he offered, “Though it may take a while since it’s from China.”   
  
“China?” Alfred repeated, ceasing the crying in favour of glaring at Yao. “Hey, Yao’s from China! Yao why did you make it like that??” He retreated to Arthur’s arms instead, dragging Kiku with him.    
  
“That isn’t fair, Yao why are you so mean?” Kiku asked, still crying.   
  
“Yeah, Yao,” Arthur added with a short laugh.   
  
“Arthur, you an ass,” Yao huffed, glaring at the man. “Boys, I did not make that doll- I do not know people who did..”   
  
“We don’t believe you!” Alfred spat, tossing the body at Yao, “Kiku, stone him!”   
  
Kiku hesitantly threw the head at his guardian at Alfred’s command.    
  
Even Arthur joined in in throwing stuff at Yao, laughing at him when he whined about it all. “Guys!” Yao protested, shielding his head with his arms, “I did not  create the doll!” It went on like this until Yao threatened to send Alfred and Arthur home. “Suck ball, Arthur.”


End file.
